


Memories are just a wonder a way (Day two Prompt - Pictures)

by Simsy



Series: Batcat Week  Drabble Series - 2013 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Batcatweek13, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These stories are for batcat week on tumblr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories are just a wonder a way (Day two Prompt - Pictures)

**Author's Note:**

> these stories are written for batcat week which is from the 21st -27th of July 2013 if you would like to participate or to get more information please go to http://batcatweek.tumblr.com

It was a warm summers day and Bruce and Selina are walking around the gardens surrounding Wayne Manor. They admire the various plants, trees and flowers in the various containers and flower beds; the bees are buzzing around the flowers as they enjoy each others company. Bruce admires Selina’s beauty in silence knowing he has a surprise for her waiting in the garden.

Bruce smiles “ I thought It was such a lovely day, I decided to surprise you 

Selina stops and puts her arms around Bruce’s waist “Oh, really now?”

“Yep, follow me”

Bruce smiles as he grabs Selina’s hand and walks with her around the path and onto a part of the large lawned area in front of the guest house, there was a picnic rug on the ground and a place setting for two and a wicker picnic basket beside it

Selina smiled  as she  followed Bruce and sat down on the rug, she admires the photo that was placed on top of her plate. it was of her wearing a gorgeous red sundress, some red high heels and her long brown hair out and flowing around her, the magnificent old medieval castle providing a perfect backdrop to the day two of Bruce's closest allies decided to make their relationship more personal.

She shows Bruce the photo “I remember this photo well, this was taken at Armin and Kona's Civil Ceremony  in Romania, the reason I remember it is because Armin couldn’t take his eyes of my red sundress which made you supremely jealous”

Bruce laughs as he takes out the cold chicken sandwiches, potato salad and chocolate mousse Alfred made for them and a bottle of wine “ Indeed, but Armin knew Kona would have slapped him about the head if he wasn’t careful”

“Yes, now show me which picture you’ve got sitting on your plate." Selina smiles sweetly as she opens the bottle of wine and pours some into each glass.

Bruce grabs the picture which is sitting on his plate he smiles as he sees Selina and himself sitting on a jet ski both wearing life jackets, smiling bright as they jet around the water Selina looking decidedly tanned in her  blue bikini while Bruce is looking red from sun burn in a pair of board shorts. 

Selina takes a sip of her wine “You going to show me that photo or not sweetness?”

Bruce turns the picture towards Selina “This photo was from when we went to the Bahamas last summer and as you can plainly see I am slightly singed around the edges from sunburn. Not surprising really considering I'm a night dweller” 

“Ah yes, I nursed you back to health after you ended up getting sunstroke.”

Bruce leans over and softly kisses Selina on the cheek “Yes, But I didn’t mind it  we spent some time together alone in our room”

“Oh yes we did, It was quite the adventure” Selina says as she returns the kiss 

End

 


End file.
